Sleep
by Leca B
Summary: Annabeth can't sleep. The solution? Seduce Percy so he stays awake with her, of course.


A/N: Oh, gods, this one. I never, never ever write smut, but that doesn't mean I don't think percabeth would totally do it in cabin 3, I mean, Annabeth's got a hat that makes her invisible and Percy's got a cabin to himself –wink, wink. So, this one features Seducing!Annabeth and a Percy who's just trying to sleep. I hope you all have fun with it.

**Disclaimer: Percy and Annabeth belong to Rick Riordan, I just borrowed them for f u n. If you know what I mean.**

**Sleep**

Annabeth creeped slowly into cabin three, taking off her cap and placing it on top of the desk, shimmering into vision. She stalked to the only occupied bed in the room and plopped down.

"Percy." She called. He didn't react. "Percy!" she whispered exasperatedly.

"Uhm?" he groaned.

"I can't sleep."

"Sucks. I can." He mumbled in a husky sleepy voice. Annabeth huffed in indignance.

"Well, gods, I love you too." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

He softened at her words and rolled on the bed to face her. He pulled the sheet from under her and patted the bed beside him. She smiled slightly and slid next to him, shuffling closer, sliding a leg between his and burrying her face in the crook of his neck. He smiled softly to her and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes, sighing contently. Finally he'd get some sleep.

Five minutes later, she spoke again.

"I'm still not sleepy." Percy groaned loudly, letting go of her and turning his back to her. "Hey!" she complained.

"Go to sleep, Annabeth!"

"I would love to, it's not my fault I can't!"

"Good night." He said decidedly.

"Percy." She called. He didn't answer. "Percy." She called again. He didn't show any signs of hearing her. "Don't ignore me!" she hissed. He did just that. She breathed in, flushing in anger, poking him angrily in the ribs. "You're just going to turn around and sleep?"

"That's pretty much the plan, yeah." He said sarcastically. She poked him again, this time in the middle of his back. "Could you not do that?" he asked annoyedly.

"No, I'm going to poke you until you stay awake with me." She growled, uncharacteristically childish.

"Have your way then."

She was about to kick him frustratedly, when his words stopped her. Fine. She'd have her way. She shuffled forward, wrapping a leg around his waist, arms going around his back to his chest. She moved her hands up and down slowly, fingers catching on the hem of his shirt and unceremoniously sliding it up. His eyes snapped open.

"Annabeth… What are you doing?"

"Nothing." She said in a light, innocent tone, kissing his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Wait a second…" he started. She cut him off, leaning up and kissing him. She felt him relax and kiss back. She took advantage of his distraction to pull him on his back and slide on top of him. He broke the kiss. "You're trying to keep me awake, aren't you?" she leaned down to kiss his jaw line.

"I'm not tired…"

"I knew it!" he huffed. She started kissing up his jaw to his ear, nibbling it slightly, then trailed kisses down his neck. He shivered.

"Tire me out." She said against his skin.

Suddenly he was wide awake and acutely aware of everywhere she was touching him. Her lips on his neck, her hair brushing his face, her legs wrapped around him as she straddled him. He groaned when she purposefully wiggled on top of him, rocking her hips against his. He turned to her with a defeated look, eyes heavy-lidded, but far from sleepy.

"I hate you." She grinned deviously at him, brushing her lips against his.

"In love and war, honey." She said sarcastically.

"The funny thing is, they kind of blur when it's you." He mumbled putting his hands on her hips.

"You're so easily riled up." She teased. He suddenly flipped them over and his fingers slid down her leg to brush a particular spot that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Look who's talking." He grinned at her.

"Well," she started, but he cut off by smashing his lips to hers.

There wasn't much talking after that.

And there certainly wasn't any sleep.

A/N: Lol, I hardly ever write make out sessions, I hope it wasn't too awful. It was supposed to be funny, I hope it made someone laugh.


End file.
